The Lost Prince
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is my retale of barbie's rapunzal with Gundam Characters. This story contains yaoi and the main coupling is 1x2x1. -updated chapter three is now up
1. Prologue

The Lost Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and probably never will and I don't own Rapunzal either but I changed around the story to fit the needs of this fanfic. This story is based on Barbie's Rapunzal. So enjoy and remember this story will contain yaoi later on, so don't flame me later if you don't like it. Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, sit back and relax and enjoy the story I made for those who love fantasy.  
  
Prologue: Betrayal & Lost Prince  
  
A young lad ran through the streets his bright blue eyes filled with excitement, everyone watched the young teen race through the streets of the merry kingdom. No one seemed to notice that he was a crown prince of the Peacewell's kingdom. As the teen raced on, a smile spread across his face, he couldn't wait to tell his bestfriend the good news, he finally found his true love, someone who loved him for himself and not his crown. "Adam!" A feminine voice called out. The young lad, now known as Adam turned around to be greeted with young girl about his age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Tina, it's you. I thought we were going to meet in the park." Adam commented as he noticed Tina's grin. "I couldn't wait that long. What's the big news, you were dying to tell me?" Asked Tina with a grin as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.  
Adam smiled at his bestfriend and laughed. "Well, I'm getting married in a week Tina to Helen." Explained Adam to a shocked Tina, her heart was slowly breaking in two for Adam didn't realize that his bestfriend had fallen in love with him. Tina turned away "I see. Do you love this woman? (Adam nodded), What will happen to us?" Asked Tina, trying to hide the great anguish she felt engulfing her soul and heart. "What are you talking about Tina, we'll always be best friends, you could live in the castle with us. I told Helen about you and she can't wait to meet you." Answered Adam, he was wondering why Tina wasn't happy for him, she seemed so sad instead. Tina's body shook with pain and rage as she replied downheartedly "Never! Never!" Tina ran down the streets, never to be seen again, leaving a hurt Adam behind her but she never turned back and Adam tried looking for her but she was soon forgotten as he lost himself in the true love he found in Helen, a love that was destined to be.   
  
Note: Adam, Helen, and Tina are same age. They were 16 years old.   
........................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Note: Duo and Heero are only one year old in this time.  
  
-10 years later-  
  
Adam and Helen smiled as they looked upon their new baby boy next to them were their bestfriend Odin from the neighboring kingdom, his wife died while giving birth to a baby boy, one year before their child. Even so, Odin was strong and managed to come to the Peacewell kingdom to see their baby Duo. Adam and Helen smiled as they looked upon their baby, he was the miracle of their love. Baby Duo had bright amethyst eyes and chestnut strands of hair like his mother and pointed ears as well, which showed his elf's heritage. Around Duo's neck was beautiful golden cross, engraved with the parent's eternal love.  
Duo was a baby who was merry and always happy, a little smile on his face always inspiriting an entire room with his presence alone. Next to Duo was another baby named Heero only one year older than Duo he was more quiet he had curious cold prussian eyes and dark brown locks. Heero was the exact opposite of Duo, it seemed while Duo was naive and innocent, always filled with happiness, Heero appeared more mature with a serious demeanor. Even so, Duo and Heero seemed inseparable, they were always together even when they were babies and when one wasn't in the presence of the other, they were upset and miserable. Because of this situation, nurse Sally was hired to take care of babies since Odin, Adam, and Helen grew busy with their royal duties.   
It was on a calm sunny day when Sally attention was eslewhere that Duo wondered off and Heero followed him. Soon Duo and Heero came close to a forest edge that emerged out of nowhere near the castle. A woman with an agony aura appeared out of the forest, the woman's attention fixed on the babies cuddled together. "Well, well it seems now I shall get my revenge for his betrayal sooner than I thought." The cruel lady murmured as she walked closer towards the babies, Duo became frightened and began to cry while Heero bravely crawled in front of Duo, trying to protect the baby from the evil woman. The woman laughed cruelly "What an interesting development, two halves of a soul, true love. It almost makes me feel sorry for you little ones. I am Lady Une, the most powerful sorceress of dark magic, and it's time for payback." Shrieked Lady Une as a bright beam of darkness poured from her fingers towards the sky, the sky grew dark as night and thunder rumbled loudly in the distance, getting closer and closer.  
"Dorothy, get the boy!" Une barked as a young demon appeared before her, and took the crying Duo in her arms. Baby Heero suddenly started crying and his small hands made fists and he hit Dorothy on her feet, he wanted his other half back, huge amount of pain was pouring over him, he was drowning in the darkness. Dorothy and Une laughed at his misery and Dorothy cast a sleeping spell upon him as they faded in the dark forest (Duo safely tucked in Dorothy's arms, she had to put a sleeping spell on Duo as well for he wouldn't stop crying), the detrimental forest vanished with them as though it was never there and the skies brightened, the storm passing.   
Sally found Heero in a deep sleep, and carried him to his crib and put the baby gently inside. She searched throughout the entire castle, looking for Duo but he was never found. The only thing left of Duo was a golden chain that was always safely around his neck but the golden cross attached to it, was never found. King Adam and Queen Helen were lost without Duo and a Freud between them and the Yuy kingdom arose. King Adam blamed King Odin for his son's disappearance and King Odin blamed Adam for his son Heero's sickness. 'Strange occurrences kept befalling the two kingdoms and it distanced the two kingdoms even further until no one was allowed to enter either kingdom from the other side. To enforce this pact, a magical barrier was put to divid the neighboring kingdoms, to avoid any contact between them. The only thing that connected the two kingdoms was the mysterious dark forest between them, that no one ever returned from unharmed.   
  
-End of Prologue  
  
What does everyone think? I hope everyone likes this story because I worked really hard on it, my muses have finally started working. Please review and enjoy. I got this whole story planned out. If a lot of people reviewed, I put in the next chapter by the end of today or tomorrow- Chapter One: Braided Wonder. 


	2. Chapter One Updated

The Lost Prince  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and probably never will and I don't own Rapunzal either but I changed around the story to fit the needs of this fanfic. This story is based on Barbie's Rapunzal. So enjoy and remember this story will contain yaoi later on, so don't flame me later if you don't like it. Now that all the boring stuff is out of the way, sit back and relax and enjoy the story I made for those who love fantasy  
  
Note: This is a preview of chapter one, sorry all you fans out there waiting patiently for chapter one, the whole chapter will be out soon. I promise, probably by the end of this weekend. No worrys!  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
_  
'Strange occurrences kept befalling the two kingdoms and it distanced the two kingdoms even further until no one was allowed to enter either kingdom from the other side. To enforce this pact, a magical barrier was put to divid the neighboring kingdoms, to avoid any contact between them. The only thing that connected the two kingdoms was the mysterious dark forest between them, that no one ever returned from unharmed.   
  
- _9 years later_  
_  
Chapter One: The Braided Wonder (Updated)  
  
It was the season of spring, the once dark gloomy forest was now filled with radiance of innocence and purity. The beauty of the rainbow glistening in the sky, the colorful blossoms, the glowing plant life and the arrivals of wondrous creatures that traveled to play. The wind blew through the trees, carrying seeds, feathers, magic, and small fairies, creating an enchanted tropical paradise. A young boy with bright violet eyes and long golden-chestnut strands woven into a braid was humming merrily as he bend down to pick some appealing flowers for his friends. Suddenly a cold breeze fell on the busy child and he shivered silently as the flowers came to life and started pouting "Duo, why don't you pick us, we're beautiful. Please Duo, I never get picked." Cried some of the flowers as they crowded around the young boy called Duo, warming him and amusing him at the same time. Duo smiled politely and whispered "I'm sorry lovely flowers, but I can't pick you all, I won't be able to carry you but I promise I'll return here again and bring more of you with me to my new garden. My auntie says I could have one if I be good." The flowers smiled and covered Duo more as he shivered due to the cold breeze. With his basket full, Duo carefully brushed the little flowers off of him and slowly got up. "I have to go now little flowers, I promise Hilde I'll help her with her chores." Called out Duo as he winked at the charmed flowers as he ran away, he never noticed the new bright crown of flowers circling his head.  
Duo ran quickly through the forest, he had to get to the clearing before Hilde did or he'll be in big trouble. A bright clearing is seen in the distance, where a clear sky blue spring is pouring into a glistened clear lake, so transparent, the pebbles could be seen at the bottom. Suddenly bubbles broke the surface of the water and a beautiful mermaid was seen with short blue hair, blue eyes and a blue tail. The mermaid swam back and forth impatiently, waiting impatiently for her friend. Duo took a deep breath and walked towards Hilde, "Hey H!" Duo called out as Hilde glared angrily at his carefree attitude, as she turned her back to him to him. "Your late Duo." Stated Hilde coldly as she swam away from him. "Come on Hilde, I'm sorry. You know me, I got distracted, I promised I helped you with your chores so here I am. If you don't want my help, I should be going, Solo always needs a partner for archery." Replied Duo as he began to walk off, until Hilde splashed him with water with her tail and swam over to him and took deep breaths to calm her anger and murmured "All right Duo, you win. I know you don't have to help me, but you always do. Come on, we gotta hurry, I have to get a single teardrop from a rainbow fish and a singing seahorse as a present for the guest of honor."   
Duo smiled at Hilde and Hilde blushed and dived through the depths of the water, leaving Duo to stare for a moment before grinning and diving into the lake depths.  
  
------A few hours later----------------------------------  
  
"I'm exhausted. Thanks Duo for the fun and helping me get those things, it was pretty tricky, wasn't it?" Commented Hilde as she smiled at the soaked Duo, his long chestnut braid was soaked and his violet eyes were bright with excitement and mischief. "No problem Hilde, you know I'll do anything for a friend. Speaking of friends, Fei is so going to kill me. I'm so late." Murmured Duo as he quickly swam over to the edge of the lake and climbed out of the water, squeezing out his hair as he stood up. "Bye Duo, see ya tomorrow!" Cried out Hilde as she dived under the water and disappeared. Duo shook his head and looked at his soak clothes, he was in big trouble. Oh well, he'll just charm his way out of it as usual. Duo grinned as he took off running through the forest towards his home, on his way he met his friend Solo, who was a wood elf and practiced his archery skills for a couple of moments before finally hurrying home.   
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author Notes: This is my second chapter, I know it took awhile for this chapter to come out and I'm sorry about that. Before I continue with the fic, I have to warn people that this chapter contains quite bit of angst and blood violence, because of this I had to change the rating for this fic. Although I like my readers to actually read this chapter, I want to warn those that dislike sadness or pain of characters in fics, to be warned and keep a tissue handy if you feel like crying during anytime. This chapter is also pretty long so if you wanna take breaks between paragraphs, I wouldn't mine. Just remember to review and send me your feedback. I want to thank all my readers that reviewed and even those that didn't, I appreciate all the readers I have and I thank you guys for giving me courage and inspiration to write this chapter. I just hope it lives up to reader's expectations and that everyone enjoys this story.   
  
~ And now on with the fic, I think you guys had enough of me talking~  
  
Chapter Two: The Pain of life  
  
Duo knew he was in trouble, he wondered if he'll get off easy since he did finish all his chores this time. It seemed no matter what he did, there was always more to do and he hated being treated like a slave. Why have they kept him trapped here in the forest? What are they trying to prevent me from finding, from knowing? He couldn't even leave the castle without fear his friends would be hurt and the barrier that surrounded castle was a pain to pass through. Still, he was a free spirit and he longed to see the outside world that was hidden from him. For some reason, he always yearned to see a pair of familiar dark blue eyes that lured him in dreams. To be held in a warm loving embrace that made him feel safe and complete. To finally have the freedom, the birds and animals enjoyed as they carried on their lives. He also wanted his friends to have the same freedom, to be their own person and enjoy all life has to offer without being trapped and enslaved in one place.   
While Duo was lost in thoughts, his feet kept moving and he walked through his an enchanted mirage towards a large gloomy castle. To Duo it was more like fortress, for there was barrier surrounding the entire castle that trapped Duo and all his friends inside those creepy castle walls. Duo ran quickly towards the castle, his heart was beating madly while his mind tortured him with horrid thoughts. As Duo neared the door, his eyes automatically searched for Wufei or Meiran. He knew if none of them were around working or flying, he was in deep trouble. Lost in thoughts, eyes still searching, Duo didn't notice the demon appear behind him. "Looking for someone sweet Duo?"A demonic voice purred with amusement. Duo jumped up in surprise than glared accusefully at the intruder. "Dorothy, what do you want?" Duo queried angrily, every time she showed up, something bad happened. Dorothy smirked coldly "Now Duo, is that anyway to treat a concerned friend. I just wanted to tell you, when your late, certain people shall get punished," Dorothy replied smugly before vanishing from Duo's sight.   
Duo gasped and quickly ran to the large courtyard, violet eyes darkened while widening in horror. A young black dragon was badly beaten, it was covered in it's own dark crimson blood. Tears filled Duo's eyes unnoticeably as Duo ran over to the wounded Dragon's side. "Wufei!" Duo cried out as the young dragon weakly lifted it's head and growled out softly "Duo," in a gasp before losing consciousness. Duo watched as the young ebony male dragon gradually got smaller as it's form changed from a dragon to a young teenage human-like form. A bishonen (1) took the place of the dragon, an Asian teenager with shoulder-length ebony colored hair, ears slightly pointed on the tops, and tanned skin that was covered in blood. It was hard to tell which parts of the young draconian (2) body was truly injured, from head to toe, he was covered in his own blood. Duo gently took his friend in his arms and held him as tears poured down his face. "How could this happen? I should have been here, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Duo murmured to himself softly as he held the wounded draconian in his arms. Duo closed his eyes and cried silently as Dorothy appeared in front of them.   
"See what happens, when you disobey the rules Duo. People get hurt because of your stupidity. The pain you feel and the agony your friend is suffering from, could have all been avoided if you only followed the rules." Taunted Dorothy cruelly to the crying Duo. Duo's eyes opened, the violet pools had now darken to a shade of pure darkness, (3) his body began to glow with pure dark energy as he growled "It was you that made my friend suffer and for that, I shall have my revenge!" Dorothy laughed coldly at Duo's anger but than she gasped as she watched Duo's aura (4) get brighter and brighter with a powerful energy she never seen before. A dark long black scythe suddenly appeared in Duo's hands as he glared at Dorothy with pure hatred. "You shall pay for what you done!" Duo shouted as he closed his eyes as his body filled with energy and he used his scythe to gather the power and aimed it straight for Dorothy. Dorothy gasped and backed away, trying to create a protective barrier to protect herself from Duo's attack but she was too late, for as Duo's powers neared her, it transformed into sharp mini scythes that surrounded Dorothy's body, cutting the vulnerable skin until her body was covered in her own blood as Wufei's body was. Duo's black eyes opened and as he was about to swing his scythe for the final killing blow when a kind soft voice was heard. "Duo stop! Don't kill her!" The scythe suddenly vanished from Duo's hands as the energy departed and Duo's eyes became clear and violet once again. As this was happening, Dorothy escaped as Duo's exhausted body collapsed but before he could hit the ground, a pair of soft warm arms catched him.   
A woman that looked identical to the wounded Wufei was holding Duo. The only difference was the woman's hair was longer than Wufei's and her eyes a different shade. "It's all right Duo, everything will work out. Wufei will be okay, we can nurse him back to health. It's be okay." Murmured Meiran, the twin sister of Wufei as she held Duo's weakened body. "Meira-chan, I feel so weak. Please forget about me and help your brother. She.....hurt.....Wufei....she.....deserves..........to........die."Duo muttered weakly as Meiran embraced him, her eyes looking from him to Wufei in concern. "We're are dragons Duo, it will take more than a witch like her to destroy us. Wufei will be better by tommorrow, we heal fast. It's you, I'm worried about. I never knew you had that power." Explained Meiran to soothe Duo's pain. Meiran helped Duo to stand as they both made their way over to the fallen Wufei. Wufei was breathing stronger than before, Meiran quickly scanned him for serious injuries, finding none, she sighed in relief. "It's all right Duo, Wufei just needs some good rest. Dorothy will get what she deserves in time but if you killed her, you'll never be the same Duo. You'll regret it, trust me on this one. Come on, let's hurry inside before Lady Une and Trieze arrives. They will be here shortly probably faster if Dorothy gets to them." Stated Meiran as she smiled sadly at Duo. Duo nodded, still weak from the use of his strange power but with the last remaining strength in his body, he helped Meiran despite her protests to lift Wufei and carry him to Duo and Wufei's shared room where Wufei would be comfortable and safe.  
After Wufei was cleaned, bandaged and gently tucked into his bed, Duo collapsed and lost consciousness. Meiran sighed and lifted up Duo and gently put him on his bed, she covered Duo with a warm blanket and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Forgive me Duo, I lied to you. We don't heal faster unless our bodies are used to the treatment. Wufei and I are slaves here Duo and were always treated badly and abused but we are loyal and we will always stay to protect you and all the creatures that are doomed to live in this area for we are trapped here, just as they are. I love you Duo and I hid many things from you, please forget those powers you used, you shall not use them again. Forgive me Duo. I'm so sorry." Meiran whispered to the sleeping Duo as a golden chain suddenly appeared on Duo's neck, a bright light covered Duo's body as he rested, preventing his body from using that power again. "Not until your ready, shall that power will used or it shall destroy everything including you. Once again Duo, I'm sorry but the secrets I hold are only to protect you from pain and harm." Meiran whispered sadly as she looked at Duo's peaceful sleeping face before walking over to her brother's side. She knew her brother would be all right but she'll better make sure of it, so she set to work making her brother well before dawn so no one would have to suffer.  
  
-End of Chapter Two  
  
Author's notes: Well I had other plans for this chapter, but I think it came out all right. It's pretty long though. Don't worry Heero will be in the story again in the next chapter.   
  
1- bishonen means a beautiful man at least that's what I think it means  
2-Draconian is a dragon able to transform into a human form and have angelic wings in that form, also it's a name I took from Escaflowne, it's what Van is but I used it in this fanfic for a different purpose so I didn't come up with this word so feel free to take it.  
3-Duo's eyes turned darker, basically his eyes became blank, I was just trying to be dramatic.  
4- Aura, it a sort of power that surrounds your body if you have magic  
  
Well, that's about all I have today, I hoped all my readers enjoyed this chapter even though it was filled with sadness and mystery. Please review! Ciao for now!**


	4. Chapter Three

Note: Sorry for the delay, I finally updated this fic, I decided I'm going to use the summer to update all the fics I have been putting off. First I'm going to start with fics on people's favorite list then I start updating my more popular fics. Here are the character ages for those who are curious.  
  
Duo-10  
  
Heero-11  
  
Quatre-5  
  
Trowa-6  
  
Relena-10  
  
Adam-35  
  
Helen-unknown, since she holds the key to Duo's powers.  
  
Noin- 34  
  
Odin- 35  
  
Catherine- 25  
  
Chapter Three: The Royal Burden   
  
Heero sighed sadly as he looked out the window, his cold cobalt eyes watched his half-brother Quatre play with Catherine's brother Trowa. His father had remarried during the feud between the Maxwell's and Yuys to a mysterious woman named Noin. Heero immediately didn't like her, there was something about her that he didn't like but his father refused to listen to him when he told him his doubts and married insufferable woman. Heero once had love for his father but it died as he watched the kingdom's people suffer as his father continued this pointless feud with the Maxwells; His father seemed to have forget about the people as he became lost to the tactics of war and hatred. Heero wondered how his father could ever find love at such a bleak time when so many people were suffering at his hands, by his rules and regulations. For years, Heero watched his home lose its beauty and peace that it was known for since his mother was alive. For some reason, Heero's father never talked about his mother, all Heero knew about her was from his maid Catherine's stories and the stories he heard from the villagers about his mother's giving heart and kind nature. It was even said that it was Heero's kind mother that made the Yuys and Maxwells kingdoms prosper and live in peace. When Heero's mother died giving birth to him, the people all ready knew that something would happen to ripe the two kingdoms apart. Heero knew that he was exact image of his mother and the people expected good things from him but he wondered how he could do anything to stop a feud that's been ongoing for years.   
  
Bright sunlight glistened on golden chain around Heero's neck and it glowed briefly and Heero suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain that caused to stagger to the ground. What is going on? Heero thought as his hands wrapped around the golden chain. The golden chain was the only token he had of a friend that he lost to darkness, a pair of violet eyes flashed in his mind and he wondered who that beautiful boy was that he found himself often dreaming about. His amber-chestnut locks of hair were always woven into a braid, his heart shaped and his bright violet eyes drew Heero to him like a moth to a flame but Everytime he would reach out for the boy, cruel laughter would fill the air and he found himself in agony and the boy vanished before his eyes as though he never existed. Heero would constantly wake up in sweat, his hand wrapped tightly around his golden chain as if the chain provided him comfort. Heero once asked his father about the violet-eyed boy but his father would grow cold and refuse to tell him anything. He took comfort in his Catherine's arms, although she was his own personal maid, their bond and friendship was more like sister and brother. Heero often found himself wrapped in her embrace when he was troubled and she always comforted him. Catherine was the one that told him that the Yuys and Maxwells were once close kingdom but due to the feud many families were separated and there has been years of pain for both kingdom. Catherine told him the war was started because of the disappearance of the Maxwell's only child. It was said that Helen Maxwell was so heartbroken that she could never conceive another child, the child was the most precious thing in the world to the Helen and her husband and when he vanished, it caused to kingdoms to go to war.   
  
Child's laughter interrupted Heero's thoughts as he stood up weakly, (he was still recovering from his brief pain attack from his soulmate) and looked out the window. His half-brother Quatre with his blond hair and bright blue eyes like his mother was laughing merrily as Trowa tickled him. Trowa didn't look anything like Catherine and if you didn't know any better, you would have thought they weren't related. Trowa had emerald-colored eyes and brown hair while Catherine had blue eyes and bright red hair. Although they held no physical resemblance, they were very close, all you had to do was have both of them in the same room together and you could see the affection they had for one another because Heero was so close with Catherine, Heero held the same affection for Trowa and treated him like a little brother. It was Trowa that persuaded him to be kind to his half-brother and Catherine's pleading. When Noin was announced pregnant, Heero knew his entire world would change. He didn't want to have a constant reminder of his father's betrayal to his mom, running around the house. Although Heero and his father were never really close, since he had married Noin, he seemed to treat Heero as though he didn't exist until Heero wanted to have some freedom of his own, he would restrict Heero to his room and prohibit him from doing what he wanted to do. Heero knew that when Noin had her baby, things would get worst for him, although Heero would be heir since he was first-born, he would have to watch out for his half-brothersister as his responsibility when his father and Noin were doing their royal duties. Heero knew he could not learn to love a brother or sister that didn't come from the same mother that bore him but Catherine felt his frustration and told him he must be strong over and watch over his sibling with love and care as she did him, he should give the child unnecessary pain so Heero listened and when Quatre was born, Heero was indifferent to him. He ignored his existence and kept away from the young boy and instead he became close to another young boy named Trowa, when Trowa was born, Catherine's family was killed in feud battle near the border line and Catherine was left to take care of her brother and Heero helped her.   
  
Heero found himself having a little adopted brother named Trowa and he forgot all about his half-brother Quatre until Trowa noticed the innocent child and began playing with him. Heero found himself being forced to be around Quatre because Trowa and Quatre became inseparable and were always together. Heero soon found himself confessing to Catherine about his mixed feelings about the child and Catherine comforted him as always, telling him that Quatre was innocent child even though Heero disliked his mother, the child was still part of his blood and loved Heero. Heero at first didn't believe Catherine, why would Quatre love him when he ignored his existence until one day, Heero walked upon Trowa and Quatre playing with one another. Quatre noticed him before Trowa and his entire face brighten in recognition and he smiled brightly at Heero before running in his arms. Heero was surprised but he found himself staring into Quatre's bright blue eyes and he knew he loved him too. Since that day, Heero vowed to watch over Quatre and Trowa and make sure no harm ever became them especially since Catherine was constantly busy carrying out her duties but Heero couldn't help but feel that Quatre wasn't Noin's child but Catherine, had the same bright blue eyes like Catherine that lit up with the same happiness whenever they saw him. He wanted to ask Catherine about it but he felt that it was probably just wishful thinking and he had to get used to Noin and his father being together especially since they had a child together.   
  
The responsibility of the kingdom rested on his shoulders since his father was too busy planning wars and cuddling with his wife. Heero even though he was young child, found himself reviving his kingdom after each heartache, each day there seemed to be more pain and lost occurring in his kingdom and Heero wanted to end it but he was still a child and no one listened to him. His stepmother Noin was a conniving witch and she was always by his father's side, manipulating him to continue the futile feud of destruction. Whenever anyone was around, Noin was kind and the appeared to be the perfect wife but when Heero was alone with her, her true colors showed. Noin was extremely evil, she would smile cruelly at Heero and get Heero to do duties for her in order to protect Quatre's life. Although Quatre was her son, she never treated him as one and Heero, Catherine, Trowa took care of Quatre as though he was part of their own family even though Heero knew he wasn't related by blood to Catherine and Trowa, he still considered them more of a family then his own father and vowed he would protect them from Noin's evil ways. The only other person in the castle that knew Noin was evil was Catherine but she never truly saw Noin at her worse, Heero did, Noin seemed to take pleasure of giving Heero pain, not physical pain but mental pain such as humiliation or hurting some poor family in the kingdom at Heero's expanse. The people of his kingdom disliked Noin more then even Heero did and desperately wanted their old king back that was kind and caring, a king that was more like the young Heero.   
  
Heero was startled from his thoughts when he heard screams outside, Heero immediately went to the window and he saw Noin surrounded by a dark aura walking towards a scared Quatre. Trowa stood in front of Quatre, trying to protect him from the evil woman but Heero watched in horror as Noin throw a dark magic ball at Trowa and he collapsed while Quatre began crying, holding Trowa's unconsciousness form in his grasp. "Hello little Quatre, do you wanna play? You are no longer needed now, you wretched child of Yuki, I made your soul by using Yuki's soul and that dumb Odin's soul, your the true brother of Heero and he doesn't even know it but now child, your uselessness is over when you die, I can made this war more severe and evil. Now come child, come to mother." Noin growled as Quatre's blue eyes widen in terror and fear and he was about to run when he stared at his fallen friend, he couldn't leave him here. Suddenly a weak voice murmured "Quatre, run away from here before she hurts you, don't worry. Heero will find me and he'll find you and protect you because I couldn't." Trowa murmured weakly as he used the last ounce of his strength to let go of Quatre's hand and gently push him to his feet. Quatre stared at Trowa then Noin's evil form briefly before running straight into the dark forest, for some reason, he was able to pass the barrier. Heero smirked evilly and laughed coldly, her evil laughter echoing throughout the forest and the drifted to Heero's window, causing Heero to shiver in horror more then fear.  
  
Noin's laughter died down and she walked away from Trowa's unconsciousness form and shouted into the sky, "Master Treize, Lady Une, I have done my duty, the boy is within the forest and Heero will come to get him when they are both killed, the kingdom will fall to ruin." Noin informed her masters as she summoned an evil creature to go after the frightened boy before walking inside the castle as though nothing had happened. She began to scream and shout and started crying how her son Quatre was missing and she believed the Maxwells had kidnapped her child. Sadly, no one realized the queen was lying and Heero wasn't there to witness it, he had all ready ran out the castle towards the forest, his heart thumping wildly, hoping he would get there in time. He found himself running over to Trowa's unconsciousness body and carried Trowa over to the nurse Sally, the nurse was once a nurse to the Maxwell's family but under the guilt of losing the Maxwell's son, she moved into the Yuy kingdom and became the ideal nurse for them. "Please take care of Trowa, Sally. I have to find Quatre but tell Catherine not to worry about me and that everything will work out. I'll bring back Quatre home safely." Heero told Sally bravely as he ran out the nurse's office, heading towards the stable, he climbing aboard his favorite pony named Wing and he rode the beautiful dove-white horse into the dark depths of the forest, hoping to find Quatre. He too was able to pass the barrier but Heero wasn't aware that he was heading right into a trap and it will change his life forever.   
  
-End of chapter three  
  
Note: For those that don't know, Yuki was Heero's mother and she was an angel, you will understand more as the story progresses. 


End file.
